Forbidden
by Astray-Wolf-Heart
Summary: A princess (princess Andrea) is kidnaped and held for ransom by the Woodland werewolf pack. Prince Chase her betrothed hunts her down to save her from the Alpha (Beau). But Beau soon begins to court her and fall for her as she does him. will their love last? Romance, Action, Death, Rape, Sexual Theme. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Change of Plans

**Forbidden **

Introduction

I had everything in life. I was the heir to a kingdom, I was royalty, and I was young, vibrant and full of life. I was betrothed to a prince, royal knight of his homeland. Chase and I would have been happy together, we would continue our parent's legacy to pass to our own children. But something changed all that, it was a change of heart I had fallen for another...

He had taken me for rebellion, yet we could never be. He was a werewolf... He was the alpha of the woodland pack; they were banished by my father long ago. They waited in the woodlands for their chance to strike at the kingdom I was the answer.

It was our one law in the woodlands; no one was to have anything to do with the woodland pack. Those who did were banished to join them if they pleased. This was the life I had to live, the life of a perfect or well almost perfect princess.

**Chapter 1: Change of Plans**

Andrea's (POV)

I awoke to a lone robin chirping at my window, I got up and looked out my window over the kingdom of woodland. The sun gave off a light yellow shade off the rooftops of the city below; each house and store cast a shadow along the streets. The forest was a strong green that warmed the soul, yet under the trees was a dangerous place. The bastard werewolves roamed the woods, always in wait. "My lady your father wants you in the courtyard!" I sighed my maid seemed to always be a little too loud; I changed my clothes and began my walk outside.

The courtyard was a wide open field that was surrounded by the castle wall, the grass was bright green and freshly lined with dew. There stood my father just near the pond with his horse; my father alone was a proud man. His face had a chiseled jawline, his hair hung down to his shoulders it was curled and colored grey. His eyes strong spirited and tinted green, he smiled at me warmly his beard moved with his smile it made me giggle.

"Good morning my dear Andrea." I curtsied slightly "morning father." He walked towards me and hugged me, I always loved my father's hugs I always felt safe. "What did you need father my maid said you wanted me for something?" "Yes dear, I wanted to tell you Chase will be on his way soon and you two are to ride to the kingdom of sand..." I swallowed hard, "but father that's through the forest..." He sighed a long sigh, "I know dear... But! You'll be protected, Chase will be by your side and escorted by the finest knights."

I nodded, though I still didn't want to go. The werewolves would be waiting; he waved me away and went back to tending his horse. I myself hadn't seen my horse in a while so I went to the stables. There stood my majestic stallion Sheath; his long black wavy mane slung down his neck, his long black tail had the same wave like pattern. His coat a beautiful jet black had a wonderful shine to it. Though he was a Friesian the groomsmen made him seem more than he really was, he caught sight of me and whinnied excitedly. "Good morning Sheath I see the groom has beat me to feeding you breakfast yet again." He nuzzled my stomach, sadly I couldn't stay a patted his rump and walked back inside.

The castle was lonely at times yet it was home, hours seemed to tick by as I awaited Chase's arrival. The sun soon began to descend from the sky; I now waited on the town bridge atop Sheath. "At this rate boy we may need to pitch camp... I don't want to do that..." I soon saw horses trotting up our way, there at the front was chase, his amber hair shun down to his ears, his bright blue eyes reflected the rays of light. And his smile shun like a diamond, I blushed as he rode to me. "Good day my lady Andrea, you look wonderful." I bowed a greeting atop Sheath, "I am fine Chase, how are you might I ask?" He halted beside me and grasped my hand to kiss it, "better now that you're beside me." I blushed, he smiled softly at me. "Shall we ride men?!" "Aye!" The knights accompanying him shouted, we picked up a steady pacing trot towards the woodlands my heart began to pound.

Hours passed the night was now above us, the stars and moon providing just glimpses of light other than the torches we beard. "Sir perhaps we should set camp for the night, the horses are getting overwhelmed..." Beside me Chase sighed, "fine but we must take shifts sleeping we cannot and will not sleep leaving Andrea vulnerable. I blushed when he smiled proudly at me, "alright men let's set up!" I stayed atop Sheath and watched as Chase and the royal knights pitched camp, when they finished a fire was lit and Chase helped me off Sheath and tethered him to a tree next to his horse.

I twined my arm with his as he escorted me to a log near the fire to rest, "everything will be fine my lady." I laughed "when did become your lady?" I mocked playfully. He smiled and leans his forehead against mine, "since I was promised you." I blushed he leaned and kissed me gently, I pushed more into it. His hands fell to my waist and my arms snaked around his neck. He pulled me closer as his hands began to slide down from my waist; I pulled away "Chase we have to wait for marriage..." He sighed "I know but what I have to you is too strong, I want you so badly Andrea..." He pulled me closer I pushed him back, "Chase I mean it we must wait…" I heard him groan I sighed and sat away from him, he didn't even argue. What did I do? I thought, why can't he respect mine and my family's wish for me to stay pure till after our wedding? "I'm going to bed… Where is my tent?" The captain of the guard came forward, "this way my lady." He led me to a large tent near where the horses were tethered, I assumed just in case I needed a quick escape. I walked into my tent, it was quite large for just one person, I began to untie the corset strings at the back of my gown. I heaved a long breath and let the dress fall off my body, I had remember to pack my night gown in case we had to set up camp like we did. I pulled it onto my body with ease and laid down onto the small bed I had been given, the air was lukewarm and smelt of sweet pine from the forest. I heard a silent howl in the distance yet thought nothing of it. My mind slowly began to drift away into the night; I had let my fragile body go and drifted into sleep.

"Chase to your left!" I shot up out of bed to hear the mean screaming and the horses neighing wildly, I burst through the tent drapes to see the royal guard and Chase fighting bandits! I screamed and the bandits saw me, one had run towards me blade drawn Chase had slammed into the boy and knocked him over. "Andrea run!" "Chase where's Sheath?!" he grabbed my shoulders, "who gives a damn about the horse just run; I'll come find you when it's safe!" With that he shoved me in a direction and went back to the fight. I took off running in only what I wore to bed, changing wasn't an option. My feet dug into the fresh soil as I ran through the woods, my heart pounded in me chest and my lungs gasped for air. I tripped breathing heavily, "I-I can't keep running, I-I don't know where I'm going…" I heard rustling in the bushes ahead of me, my body shivered. I could feel the goose bumps rising. Two boys about maybe three years older than I emerged from them, the one further ahead of the other was much taller. His eyes wear as black as a ravens feathers, his hair was shaggy down to his ears and golden brown. His body from what I could see was well built.

The other boy who was with him stood just at his height, he had blonde short hair much like Chase's hair. His eyes sparkled gold he too had a well built body. "Well, well, well what have we here Derek?" The golden brown haired boy spoke to the other, "looks like a royal wanderer Carter." Replied the blonde boy, I eyed them carefully. "What do you want from me..?" My voice shook as I spoke; they slowly began stepping towards me. "Well you see sweetheart I'm Carter and my brother Derek and I were ordered to attack your camp." The boy called Carter winked at me when he said that, "who ordered you..?" I questioned. They laughed coldly, and moved even closer. "Well you see sweetie our 'Alpha' ordered us." I froze. Alpha...? The Woodland pack! Oh god no… No! No! No! I screamed in my thoughts, they laughed again. "What's wrong 'your highness'?!" Carter emphasized the highness part of when he spoke. "What does the Alpha want from my family?" Carter looked at me, "well I honestly don't know… But I'll tell you what I want form you."

I swallowed hard and hoarsely asked, "What..?" he smiled cruelly before answering, "I want some fun." "No!" I screamed and turned to run, "Derek get her!" Carter had ordered the other boy after me, he quickly caught me by my waist I tried to scream but his hand muffled the sound. The boys had carried me off into the night hollering and howling together at my capture. I squirmed and fought them as best I could but they were too strong, we came upon and open valley way after hours of walking. It was the valley of Full Moon Mountain, in the middle were six log houses stood. The woodland pack territory… we walked to one of the houses and Carter had kicked the door open, there was a makeshift hay bed in a corner with a wooden steak sticking out of the floor just a little ways away from it. They walked in and they threw me down onto it, Carter had quickly pounced on me to tie my wrists to the steak.

"Derek watch the door for the others return, I'll go first." He eyed me hungrily as the boy Derek stepped outside. I struggled furiously against the ties Carter laughed; suddenly he lunged and straddled me to the hay bed. I whimpered "please… Please don't do this…" He breathed in heavily and ran his finger gently along my thigh making me gasp at his touch. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Tonight I taste royalty…" I screamed when he bit my collar bone, I pulled at the ties. He grabbed a chunk of my hair in his hands and forced his lips against mine; he sucked my lip into his mouth and bit it forcefully drawing blood. I felt the tears stream from my eyes; he soon lapped up the blood and drove his knee between my legs. "Stop… I beg you… I'll give you anything!" I pleaded to this boy; he drew a blade from his pocket and placed it between my breasts. "Right now I want you!" with a swift motion he cut my night gown and ripped it from my body. He began massaging each breast with his hands as he forcefully kissed his way down my body, soft moans would escape my mouth with each kiss. When his lips reached my waist line I managed to push him back and clamp my legs shut, "ah, ah, ah" he mocked as he dug his nails into my thighs and pried my legs apart. He hoisted each leg onto his shoulders and licked the blood he had drawn with his nails. My cries and pleads became louder, he began stroking down below and I was helpless with my fearful moans. He forced his finger deep in me and I screamed, in and out he went I shivered at the feel.

He pulled it out and laughed, "Your highness you're flowing like a creak." I groaned and he laughed even louder, I saw him lower his head. Suddenly he had forced his tongue into me as well, I gasped. I moaned and cried not being able to help myself. When he finished he slammed his lips back onto mine, "don't you like 'tasting' yourself." His voice trying to coo me, I spat in his face which only angered him; he drew his hand and back handed me. He grabbed my jaw and looked into my eyes, "you're going to like me taking your purity sweetheart!" He quickly unbuckled his pants and dropped them to his ankles I squirmed and pulled, his nails once again digging into my thighs prying them open, "no!" I screamed he was just about to force his full length into me when the door burst open and his brother was thrown into the wall. Carter sat up and quickly pulled his pants back up, "Derek!" suddenly a larger boy came through the door and grabbed Carter by the neck hoisting him into the air. The boy stood taller than Carter and his brother, his eyes locked on Carter's face they were colored grey and held fury. His brown hair fell to just below his ears at the sides and fell to his shoulders at the back and was dark brown; his body was as built as the others. I eyed him as he held Carter there. "What have you done?! You stupid insolent fuck!" he tossed Carter against the wall, he landed on his brother. "Beau why are you back so early?!" "Never mind why I'm back so early! What are you doing to her?!" Carter held his tongue the boy walked to him and shoved his foot into his stomach forcing Carter to cough, "I told you two bastards to capture the princess and keep her here! Not rape her!"

The boys coward at the brown haired boy, he must be the Alpha. "Beau I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! Her body, her looks!" without another word the Alpha walked towards me, I was shaking, trickles of blood still remained on my legs and my mouth was dripping it from being bit. He looked down upon me, "welcome to our territory princess…" he bent down and untied me; I quickly covered myself with my torn dress. He eyed me steadily, his grey eyes holding onto mine. "Come with me, now!" I followed him from the one logged house I was in, keeping my night gown wrapped around me. We came to the largest house of the six and he shoved me through the door, he had slammed it behind me and soon after gave me a stern look. "Alright princess this is how this is going to work, you play the helpless damsel role and we play the kidnapers. We are going to keep you hidden here safe and sound until your father give us what we want." I shuddered, "and what is it you want..?" He came closer to me and eyed my body, then looked back at my brown eyes. "We want our freedom again… We want to be free and not banished!" his voice raised as he finished telling me, I cowered slightly. "There is a dress for you in that room you might want to put it on." He came closer to me and smiled slyly, "because Carter was right it's hard to resist you…" I shoved him away and he laughed coldly, "enjoy it hear princess, because you're here for a long time!"

Chase's (POV)

"Sir wake up! Wake up sir!" I heard a guard yelling at me as I slept, I had no idea what for. Then it hit me I shot up, the sight I saw haunted me. Men scattered, some injured and some dead! I frantically searched the campsite for Andrea; she was nowhere to be seen. "What happened?! Where's Andrea?!" The guard eyed me uneasily, "we haven't seen her since you told her to run… She didn't take Sheath; she must have tried to run to the Sand Kingdom." I hoped atop my horse and took off galloping along the trials, please be out here please. I begged myself she was alive, the wind wisped through my hair as my horse and I rode. Suddenly I forced my horse to skid to a stop on the trail, but it was too soon. I flipped over his neck and landed on the ground and slid, I looked up in horror right in the middle of the trail hung a body of a young guard who had accompanied us. Through his chest plate a knife stuck out holding a piece of paper, it was almost covered in his blood but still readable, I quickly grabbed it and my heart sank. 'We have her, and with our howls we rejoice!' The Woodland pack basterds have her!

Andrea's (POV)

It had been three days since I got here; I knew only three of the boy's names Carter and his brother Derek and their Alpha Beau. I was kept in a locked room in Beau's house; it was a decent size but needed a good cleaning. The corners covered in webs, the bed a small pile of hay with two blankest and a small pillow leaking feathers. I gazed at the wooden walls that were chipping away; it was run down and wasn't used in years by the look. I had but only one window at the back that gazed out to a large lake behind the houses, as horrible as this place was the valley they lived in was beautiful. I walked to the window and ran my fingers along the curtains. They were dark red almost brown but soft to the touch, even though they were torn if I didn't want the light let in they could help with it. "This is my home now… I hope Chase rescues me soon…" The thought of him rescuing me and holding me again gave me butterflies.

**My first story here let me know what you think :3 would love some feedback from everybody :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Valley of the Full Moon

**Chapter 2: Valley of the Full Moon**

Beau's (POV)

I scratched my head as I sat outside amongst my pack, "Beau! Hey Beau, I caught a glimpse of our 'lovely' prisoner." I looked to see my Beta Shea, his short black hair still frizzed from the fight earlier and his boyish blue yes help excitement. He winked when he emphasised lovely, a low growl escaped my throat. "What? You know it's true! I had no idea she would be that beautiful, usually those princess chicks are ugly as hell!" this time my beastly growl was louder, he cowered where he stood. "I don't care what you think of her… No one! And I mean no one, does anything to her she is a prisoner!" I sighed, "And nothing more..." Shea nodded and sat down on a log near a fire I started, "Shea where are the others?" he gulped, "uh well… They um…" I walked behind him and grabbed his shoulder, I felt him shudder. "They… Are at angel hill… By the lake…" I shoved him off the log; he covered his face as if I would hit him. "Why are they there?!" "To look at the princess from a distance!" I dropped to my hands and feet and let my energy serge through me, I pulled the skin from my body to revile my blackish brown fur.

My bones began to crack and break as they rearranged themselves into my werewolf form; claws emerged from my once human nails. My jaw had broken itself and grew into a long wolf snout, growling my large canines as well. My ears now atop my head, my tail bone grew longer sprouting a tail from my rear. I let out a long ferocious growl. Shea eyed me ashamed; he knew what he had done. I lunged into a gallop, my claws digging into the moist dirt as I ran to angel hill. I reached the bottom and jumped edge to edge scaling to the top, I landed crouched in an assertive position, and the boys fell back cowering. "Shit Beau! We weren't-we weren't doing anything I swear!" Jackie was pleading hoping I believed him, he was one of the Whelps. Also Shea's little brother, he too had black hair like Shea's but his was much shaggier and now in his face considering I was now hovering over him. I stared into his green eyes I could see the fear. "Beau please… we just wanted to see but we knew you would get like this." I looked over now at Ty the other Whelp, his hazel eyes shaking with fear as his chocolate brown hair blew with the wind. I shifted back into my human form and eyed them.

I asked calmly, "who told you about the lookout at this hill?" they both looked at each other and mumbled something. "What?!" my voice rose, and they winced. "It was Carter!" I grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts. "Meet at the pit, and make sure Carter is there when I get back…" they nodded dropped down and shifted into their own werewolf forms, Ty's wolf fur a nice charcoal grey while Jackie's was brown. They took off running, I shifted back as well but before I ran after them I caught smell of something. The scent was sweet; it smelt of roses and lavender. Oh what bliss it held, I walked slowly to the edge of angel hill the scent filled my nose. Then my claws dug into the ground I tensed up, the fur on my neck stood up. I could smell the fear, the agony and the panic with it. I lunged down to the lake; I plunged into the water and surfaced near the scent. I shook off my fur and ran after the scent.

Andrea's (POV)

I had managed to open the window in the room Beau had locked me in, the moment I opened it I hoped out and ran. My legs carrying me as fast as I could, I heard yelling from across the lake yet thought nothing of it. I wanted to be free and that's what I set out to do. Once again my legs carried me; I went from the wide open valley to a twisting and winding forest. "They won't know, I'll be gone before they find out I'm gone." I had to be positive I just had to, these damn outcasts won't win. I'll tell father where they are when I return home, I will be welcomed and married to Chase the moment I arrive. Suddenly I stopped running, married… Married, that word rang in my head. But why now do I care? Why now would I question this? Was something holding me back? I don't know, I continued at a walking pace to catch my breath the forest was quiet; so quiet you could hear a squirrel squeaking. The wind blowing only slightly, it cooed me reminding me of home.

I went to take a step out into the clearing when something large slammed into me, I rolled down a hill with it and when we stopped I was pinned on my back. The sight took my breath away again; a blackish brown werewolf lay atop me. Its white teeth barred at me only inches from my face, its low growl rang in my ears. To my amazement it shifted back, its snout breaking and emerging back into its face. It once wolfish ears returned to human, its once furry main along its neck turned into a familiar style of brown hair. The fur was shed and its wolf features gone; there lay Beau on me now a normal human appearance. "And where do you think you're going?" His voice monotone, "I want to go home!" I spat at him, like Carter he grabbed my jaw firmly in his hand. "Watch your damn tone with me 'sweetheart' don't want to get hurt now do we?" I shook my head; he grabbed my wrists and hauled me onto my feet. But he slipped and fell back pulling me down with him, I was now laying on him and our eyes locked.

Beau's (POV)

I slipped… How could I let myself do that dammit, I looked up at her. Something woke up in me, her golden brown eyes locked with mine. I seemed lost her golden brown hair hung down with a wave to it, her soft rounded face looked down at me. It was mesmerizing. I shook the thoughts away and pushed her back hard. She now sat there on the ground arms across her face; did she really think I would hit her? Something began to ache in my chest just seeing her scared of me, what the hell is wrong with me?! "Get up! Get up and come with me." My voice harsh towards her, she nodded and quickly rose to her feet still trying to keep distance from me. "Please Beau… Let me go home to my father and Chase…" the feeling in my chest returned, Prince Chase… The memories flooded back.

Beau's Flashback

"Beau! Beau come on! You're so slow!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me as I ran after Chase, "Chase slow down, I'm not as fast as you!" his boyish laugh rang through my ears. I finally managed to catch up to him, he was watching a young girl and what I guess was her father from the bushes. Her hair hung down to her shoulders almost like mine really, yet her hair was wavy and golden brown. I was taken she was beautiful, "you see her Beau? That's the girl promised to me." My heart sank, why a girl like her to a boy like him. "Dude no way she's going to be yours, I mean look at her!" Chase stood straight and shot me a dirty look, "and what the hell is that supposed to mean Beau?" I groaned, "Chase buddy I love you like a brother but that is not the girl for you." "Well mutt that's something you can't choose, a wolf can't love a princess!" I growled "dude shut up! Keep your voice down!" Chase laughed coldly; I saw that look in his eyes. Chase was the only one in the Kingdome that knew I was a werewolf, "what's wrong don't want your secret let out Beau?"

Why was I friends with him, he smiled then went back to watching the girl. "Oh Beau the things I would do to her…" "Dude shut up! If she really is going to be your wife then don't talk about her like she's an object!" He shoved me back, "you're in no place to tell me what I can and cannot do!" I growled. "This isn't over Chase…"

Andrea's (POV)

He was just standing there staring at me, it made me uncomfortable. "Beau…" he lunged at me hand around my throat, I yelped almost. "Beau! Beau stop!" something in his eyes was different, I began clawing at his hand trying to get him to let go. I started kicking him, "Beau!" he dropped me, I fell to the ground once more. "Let me make this clear princess! You're staying with me and the pack till your god damn father gives me what I want!" I stood up to protest, "No I'm not!' he drew back his hand and slapped me across the face. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back without saying another word; I didn't fight when he pulled me. We reached the valley and I could see the Carter and Derek awaiting Beau's arrival with three others I didn't know. "Shea! Come here and hold the princess for a second I need to deal with Carter and Derek. I looked at the boy who was walking towards me, he had short black hair and his blue eyes sparked with life. Like the rest he was built. He smiled at me warmly, "I'm Shea…" his voice low but soft when he spoke, I tried to smile back but couldn't I didn't trust these boys.

Beau's (POV)

I shot a look right at those idiots the second the princess was near Shea, "look Beau we know why you're mad but please don't be, they just wanted to see and- I didn't even think when I kicked Derek in the stomach, "ah dude what the hell?!" "Why do you to moron's think it's a good idea to tell two young Whelps they could use angel hill as a lookout to spy on her?!" "Don't kick him in the stomach! It's not our fault that we are all boys and we barely see a female around here!" I growled "so let me get this straight you two spy on her and you two try to rape her!" Carter smiled slyly; I hope he held his tongue from what he was going to say. "Well from how far I got with her she tasted pretty damn good." He licked his lips as he looked back at the princess; I lost it and lunged at him shifting mid-air. Carter shifted the moment I slammed into him, I snapped at his neck only managing to rip out a chunk of his amber fur in my mouth. We rolled along the ground; I managed to sink my claws into his shoulder. He let out a low groan; I managed to pin him down, his legs kicking at my stomach trying to get me off. I gripped his arms and held them down, and barred my teeth right at his throat.

_Do it Beau! Do it lose your best Scout! We all know your secret, you like her! We know about your past with the Prince! But does she!_

_You bastard! I could kill you Carter; you know what the plan is, so fucking follow it! You stay away from her and keep distance from me!_

_What's wrong Beau scared little old Princey Chase is going to take her from you?!_

I sunk my teeth into his shoulder; his blood fell upon my tongue and ran down my throat. His whimpers became howls of pain and agony. I sunk them further and shook my head side to side; I let him go and stood up onto my hind legs. My pack looked at me, their eyes wide I huffed trying to relax the tension I now felt. If Carter was smart he'd heed my warning, I turned and looked at Shea and the Princess. Her eyes glazed with horror, Shea eyed me easily I knew he was disappointed. I turned back to Andrea, something about what I could see in her eyes and the way she looked at me brought back memories.

Beau's second flashback

"So Beau today is the day I woo the Princess!" I eyed Chase I still remember what he wanted from her, "I won't let you take her like that!" He drew his blade on me, "You stay away from me and from her you mutt!" that did it; I shifted and let out a beastly growl. "Help werewolf in the kingdom!" Shit… I shouldn't have done that. I ran from his presence, but the moment I got past the doors the guards blocked me. I lunged to the rooftops, running as fast as I could. Then I caught sight of her… The Princess. I stopped dead in my tacks, the pads of my paws scraping against the bricks. A spilt second she caught sight of me, she screamed and I was torn from where I stood by the ropes of guards. They forced me to shift, "well, well, well dog! You've broken the law. Staying in the kingdom hidden among us and attacking the Prince. It's a miracle you didn't get to my daughter!" I looked at the princess her eyes held the look of sheer horror, "I hereby banish you Beau Bokan! You and all others with your dreadful curse!"

Andrea's (POV)

Something about Beau poked at my memories, but yet I could not bring myself to recognize what it was. I looked at Carter he held his arm as the blood dripped down, it made me shiver. I looked back at Beau his eyes wandered over me. His grey eyes begging me, but for what? He shifted back; the clothes he once had were now torn from his wolfish figure he became.

**Will Andrea recognize Beau? Will Beau ever come to the realization he likes Andrea? Follow me and see what happens next :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Fire and Water

**Chapter 3: Fire and Water**

Shea's (POV)

I watched in silence and awe when Beau stood away from Carter, his shoulders rose and fell as he breathed. I looked closer his body shaking, "Beau…" the princess's hushed voice broke the packs silence. He didn't even flinch when she spoke; she walked towards him "I wouldn't…" I whispered, she kept going?! Why?! I watched in horror she stood right behind him, I could hear his breathing intensify. She slowly lifted her arm and laid her hand gently on his shoulder, he didn't even flinch? "Beau..." She spoke again, he sighed and walked away. She eyed him gently as he left dropping down and shifting once again, he didn't rise onto his hind legs to walk away he stayed slumped down walking as a normal wolf would. The princess stood there just as he did before, she didn't move. "Bastard of the moon…" I looked at Carter, "you're really going to fucking say that Carter?!" I eyed him harshly, "yeah why? You know he is…" I growled, "You're going to call him a bastard of the moon when you not long ago tried to rape the princess!"

He stood his ground, "you may be the Beta Shea, but you can't hold yourself up against me…" I stepped forward sizing myself to him, "is that a challenge I hear from the scout?" I mocked. "You two are being ridiculous! This isn't a time to fight amongst ourselves, this is a time to plan and prepare for her fucking saviors! Do we not remember we left Prince Chase a note claiming we had her?!" I looked at my brother Jackie, he held his fists clenched together. Anger had stricken his face, "Jackie is right we can't fight like this! It's bad enough it's affected our Alpha!" Derek stepped forward, "and who the fuck are you Whelps to speak on Beau's behalf?! Last time I fucking checked you two are at the bottom of the pack rank, and by blood in charge of watching yourselves!" I stood up for them, "and who said you were in charge of telling them what to do?!" Carter and Derek stepped towards me but both looked back at the Princess… Derek lifted a finger and pointed to her. "She is the reason we are here! If anything I say kill her now and then the king!" the Princess turned to look at Derek and Carter.

Andrea's (POV)

They stood all around me fighting; Carter and Derek eyed me, their eyes holding the image of death. "Is that what you want..? To just have me killed… To just finish me off and storm the kingdom? Then do it! Don't be a coward, you think I like being held here with mutts?! You think I liked almost being raped?!" Tears began to fall from my gentle eyes; I wanted to go home they wouldn't let me… "So, you want to die?" I looked at Carter, "Yes… kill me you fucking mutt!" he snorted, I began egging him on. "What are you scared Beau will kill you for doing something that has to be done? You're not man enough to sink your teeth into my throat! Maybe you're the Whelp!" Carter lunged at me shifting mid-air, his amber fur stained with his own blood. The beastly growl he let out rang throughout the valley, I lit the fire and I was prepared to be burned… the moment he slammed into me was a force stronger then when Beau had done the same. Pinned to the ground I looked up at Carter, his canines inches from my face. His low growls shook my spine; I looked around at the pack none dare move to stop him. This was my fate, and I embraced it. Death's cold hands held me they felt like ice; Carter raised his head up to the sky and let out a long howl. My time had come I closed my eyes…

Carter's (POV)

She was pinned against the ground under me once again, this time it wasn't out of my own pleasure. I let my claw run along her body, scratching her skin. Each warm breath she took I felt against the fur on my snout, the scent of her breath gave me chills. The fur on the back of my neck stood, it almost fed me. I imagined pushing her shoulders deeper into the ground, I saw her wince; oh it chilled me to see her cower again. "Carter enough!" I slowly raised my head to see Shea, I growled at him what could he do to stop me I was stronger a Scout always is. I picked myself up and grabbed the princess hauling her to her feet, "we stick to the plan Carter… Beau calls the shots not you or anyone else, she dies then what happens to the pack..? Eh? We fucking die to! The king will have our skins as rugs under his fucking feet!" I looked as everyone eyed Shea, even my own brother… he was right… I let the princess go, she fell at my feet. For the first time I hated seeing her helpless, I hated seeing her cry, she can save us… but she fears us….

Beau's (POV)

"Fuck! God fucking dammit!" I drove my fist harder against the stone of the cliff side drawing blood from my knuckles, this wasn't what I planned… this wasn't what was supposed to happen. It was simple get the princess, leave a note, and get what we want… "Why did I fucking do this? Why did I think a couple of fucking werewolves could manage this task?" I stopped hitting the stone and rested my arms and forehead against it, they trust me to give them hope on being in a better place to live. I took them in when they came looking for another werewolf, I made this pack… "Fuck… they need me there, not out here because I can't drop my past… but her the princess, I remember her now… I got banished because of Chase… maybe I can woo her? Maybe I can get her to stay; it won't be real but just maybe it will work?" I whispered softly to myself.

I shifted and took off; I only prayed that nothing bad happened while I was gone. I came upon the pit, a fire was a blaze. "Beau?!" I looked to see Shea run from the princess's side, "what happened..?" Shea sighed, "There was a scrap… but, everything is fine just a few scrapes…" "Who fought?" "Carter and the princess…" I lashed my fist at Shea but he moved out of my reach, "What!?" Shea coward, "look after you left we all had an argument and she insisted Carter kill her…" I looked at her; she sat there amongst the grass not looking up at us when we mentioned her name. "Rally the other's when the moon shines take them for the hunt… I'll stay behind and watch her…" He nodded and ran off, I walked behind her not even once did she look up at me. "You're that wolf my father banned when I was fifteen, weren't you?" I sighed but nodded, she calmly breathed. "How old were you?" "I was only eighteen, a whole life ahead of me…" Her eyes met with mine, "what happened..?" I groaned, I could just remember that bastards laugh when he made me shift. I shuddered at the lingering memory, "the prince at the time and I were once tied at the hip… we grew up together, watched out for each other… he told me of his arranged marriage, as any brother would… but he told me his bastardly ways to woo his betrothed…" I watched her swallow hard; I had her where I wanted her. I wanted her scared of Chase; I wanted her scared of home. "What was his name..?" I could hear the fear linger in her words, "his name was Chase…"

Andrea's (POV)

My heart had been shot, had been torn out with the dragons teeth… Was Chase truly that way? I slumped down lower than before, my back arched and hair hung down below my face. Beau remained next to me, not breathing a word. I didn't want to believe it, how could I believe it? "Princess… don't dwell on it, a young lady like you shouldn't hang your head for a man like him." "But how can I..? How can I not dwell on this, how can I believe it?" His eyes hung onto mine, I tried to look away but couldn't "come with me, I'll show you the truth…" He dropped down shifting into the wolf he was before, his grey eyes looking up to me I remained where I was. Beau came a little closer towards me his eyes now begging, I got up and walked to him slowly. His breathing was soft and his eyes gentle, I laid my hand on his firm back the blackish brown fur he possessed was soft to the touch.

_Don't be afraid Princess… I won't bite. _His voice was in my thoughts?! "How are you doing that?!" he barked a low laugh, _all of us can talk with our thoughts. It is only when we truly trust someone else without our blood can we then push our thoughts into theirs._ "You trust me..?" he barred his canines into a faint smile, _I do now princess, my only regret is I didn't trust you sooner. _I smiled, maybe I can give them a chance Beau has saved me; I owe him my thanks. I slowly climbed onto his firm muscular back and twined my fingers through his fur, _hold on to me tightly I like running fast. _Without warning he lunged into a gallop almost throwing me off, I held on tighter the wind blowing through my hair. It felt wonderful just the feeling of his movement across the valley relaxed me in a way.

Beau's (POV)

She sat lightly on my back and didn't fuse around much as I galloped through the wood. She was playing into charm easier than I had originally thought. My claws dug into the dirt as I ran, I soon began to slow my pace as we came upon angel hill. I heard her take a breath, I knew she was amazed. I laid myself down so it wasn't much of an effort for her to get off of me, "Beau this is beautiful…" I shifted back and looked at her gently; she really does think I'm being sincere. The wind blew through her long brown locks fluffing her hair slightly; I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "What is this place Beau?" I chuckled slightly "this is angel hill, when I was banished I came here all the time… just to, to watch the stars and bay alone at the moon." She looked at me softly, "weren't you with your pack after banishment..?" I growled quietly, "no… no I wasn't, I was all alone princess. I had to look for the others…" she walked to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, I had tensed up slightly. "You guys are all really close aren't you? Even if you do fight, I see how close you are."

I smiled and laughed a little, "yeah I suppose we are." That was the first time I had a moment of clarity to laugh just a little, like a real laugh. I became a little curious, how is it this girl could bring that from me? No it probably means nothing, nothing at all.

**Hey sorry about the long wait for this chapter a lot going on with school and myself hope you enjoy.**


End file.
